


New Barnes added

by golden_barnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine content tho, Bucky adopting strays is my headcanon, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, but mentions of anxiety and animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_barnes/pseuds/golden_barnes
Summary: You are Bucky’s impulse control but for once you gave in. A story of a super-soldier with a heart of gold, a grumpy cat, and an adorable dog.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 35





	New Barnes added

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble of a cute family moment.

Everyone knew Bucky as the big bad Winter Soldier. Grumpy and angry are his only emotions. But everyone that knew him, knew that under all that scowling and grimacing, there was just an awkward man with a love for animals. Especially strays. 

Another unknown fact is, he volunteers at a local shelter and helps pick up strays in his spare time. That’s how he found Alpine. It was like another form of therapy for him. Finding the animals, cleaning them, and playing with them would wash almost all the anxiety he had in the moment. It was his only little hide away.

After a gruelling mission, he would come home to you and later go to the shelter. Most of the times you went with him, because if not, you would have to live in a barn-like the Bartons. Every day he would come home with pictures and videos, and give you puppy eyes for you to give in and get another pet.

“Bucky. Babe. Sweetheart. We have Alpine. He will definitely not like another animal to steal his spotlight.” You would try to reason with him. But he would just pout while showing a video of two of the new strays he rescued. You would have to close to close your eyes most of the time because he just looked so damn cute. He would eventually stop his pouting but not after being dramatic for a few minutes.

All out of good fun, he knew Alpine wouldn’t like another family member. He, just like his father, was a little diva and high on theatrics. He liked that he was the only one getting you guys attention. Your lazy Saturday morning cuddles, Bucky’s warm pats on the head, your “good boy” and “that’s my boy”. All of that belonged to Alpine and Alpine only. And he would be damned if his parents would be taken away from him.

  
  


This time was different. The owner of the shelter had texted Bucky and you, to tell you about the upcoming Adopt-a-thon. For someone who hated social events, Bucky loved volunteering in these adoption fairs. Seeing all the animals he has helped out get warm houses, just warmed his heart.

And having two avengers didn’t hurt the shelter either. Sometimes he would bring others, even Sam. And force everyone to wear the volunteer shirts, to which nobody complained (with the exception of Sam) because they knew how much this meant for Bucky.

The Adopt-a-thon began as it normally did. Bucky and you were still putting up balloons and some decoration. Giggling at your boyfriend who was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet, trying to contain his excitement and failing miserably. 

“Uhm mister Barnes?” One of the younger volunteers said tapping on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yes?” Bucky handed you the balloon he was trying to tie.

“We are having problems with the pup. She won’t leave her cage and doesn’t want anyone to touch her. We just-” The volunteer said, almost choking on her own words. Bucky gave her a soft nod.

“It’s okay, we’ll handle it.” Bucky told her and looked at you. Silently telling you to follow him. You hung up the last balloon and followed him to the back, where they had all the animals.

  
  
  


All the cages were empty because all the animals were outside waiting to get adopted. Well all were empty except one. You saw this little puppy, curled up in a little ball. Quivering. Bucky let out a sigh and went to the cage. Bucky sat criss crossed close to the cage and you did the same.

Bucky extended his arm putting it close to the pup for her to smell it. But the dog tensed at your presence so you decided to do the same Bucky did. Which seemed to calm her down. Bucky scooped her up and out her in his arms, petting her head softly. You noticed her quivering had stopped when Bucky grabbed her.

“Cops bust an illegal dog breeding ring where they were breeding to fight. Most of her litter had died before the cops could arrive. They would have killed her if they hadn’t gotten there in time. Someone tipped the ring off and they wanted to destroy all the evidence.” He said softly, still petting the dog. She looked at you, tilting her head as if she was analysing you. 

“What breed is she?” You whispered to him. 

“A german rottweiler. You can touch her, she’s much more calm now.” He moved his hand a bit to let you put your hand. You rested your hand on her head, and she looked at you hesitantly for a minute but then warmed up. She let out a soft huff which made you and Bucky laugh.

“Oh,so she’s gonna be a big big girl. A strong and pretty one too.” You cooed which made her tag wiggle. You giggled at her reaction. You didn’t notice the look Bucky was giving you. A look filled with love, admiration and joy. 

“Hey, bubs?” You said quietly, still looking at the dog in your boyfriend’s lap. That snapped him out of his trance. He let out a small yes.

You stopped looking at the dog and looked directly at him.

“Can we take her home?” He looked at you as if you had gone crazy. It was usually his job to beg to take home an animal, so it was a no brainer that his answer was-

“Yes! Oh god, Y/N of course!” He screamed, startling the poor pup who was almost falling asleep in his lap. But she sensed his excitement and started to look back at you and Bucky willing her tail. 

“You like that idea girl?” You patted her head and she barked as if she was agreeing with you.

  
  
  


When the fair ended, both Bucky and the pup were almost bouncing from happiness. Not being able to contain their emotions. You smiled at your little, growing family. Then it hit you. Alpine “Drama king” Barnes was waiting for you at your home.

And safe to say, he wasn’t happy. Bucky gave you the pup and you sat down with her on the couch, to give him a chance to reason with his grumpy son. Can cats pout? Because Alpine has probably found a way.

“Al, c’mon. You are being unreasonable.” The cat hissed at his owner as if he was telling him _no, I refuse to share you guys._

You hadn’t noticed that the pup had wandered off your lap and went to where the grumpy cat and the adult man who was trying to get the cat to be nice. The puppy stared at Alpine, who hissed at her. But she didn’t look afraid. She just went underneath Alpine, and sat there. 

Bucky and you laughed at Alpine’s widened eyes. He looked uncomfortable with the entire thing but he didn’t move. He just watched the strange dog, who was trying to cuddle with him. Bucky grabbed the dog and placed her on a pillow, and strangely Alpine followed and sat in front of her. 

Your boyfriend sat next to you, as you both watched the cat interacting with the puppy.

“What will we name her?” He said softly.

“How about Cherry?” You tell him while he draped his hand over your shoulder pulling you closer.

“Cherry Barnes and Alpine Barnes. Hmm.. I like it.” He hummed. You laid your head on his shoulder, cuddling next to him.

“Our little family.” “Family indeed.”


End file.
